Phobos
by Charlie1701
Summary: How did Phobos get to be what he was. Prequel to the W.I.T.C.H. series with all chararcters as I could fit into the short story. Hope you like it


**_I would like to thank all of the guys and gals at 'The Whale Pit' forum for suggesting the story and stimulating conversations. I think that this story is not yet finished, as more ideas can happen any time. All characters belong to Disney et al, and I just break them out and play with them in my sandbox from time to time. This is a prequel but hopefully not too much like the Star Wars series. We know how it ends... this could be one possible beginning..._**

**_Prologue_**

Queen Weira was stroking her stomach very delicately. The small life within moved ever so slightly, reminding her that the birth was coming soon… very soon. The king entered the room with a great, beaming smile upon his face. "Well Weira, how do you feel this bright sunny day?"

She smiled at her husband. "I think that the newest member of our house is almost ready to make an appearance. I do hope so as this child is insatiable. I feel so drained, as if the child is feeding off of my very life…"

"That proves that our heir will be a strong one. We can't have a weakling for an heir now, can we?" Zaden asked his wife with a chuckle. "But seriously, why do you not let the Mage examine you? She could tell you what our child is to be and help prepare the way. Are you truly ok? You look so weak."

The Queen smiled at her beloved. "Of course I am, Beloved. My mother, Wilona, told me that she didn't know if I was a male or female until the time of birth. She always told me it would enhance the experience. And how tired she was both during and after during my birth so it probably is a natural side effect for us-- my family I mean. For generations, my family has always borne the female heir first and if others are brought into this world, then she will have the support and advise of the princesses and princes of her court to comfort her. Our child will be here soon enough and I feel very strongly that she will be a good and fair Queen. Do not worry my love."

Zaden placed a hand on her belly and caressed it gently. "As long as you are happy and safe, I do not."

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me, besides your handsome face, my love."

"Go along with you. Love you just as much. Anyway, I have some official business to discuss with you. Do you feel up to holding court today? I hear that the royal architect has some questions about the new west wing of the castle and there are others who have minor disputes that they request your wisdom to settle. Shall I tell them to postpone the agenda so you can rest?"

"I will be there shortly. My kingdom must have a ruler and that means that I must be a woman of the people unless this small person comes knocking at the door. Delay them so I may prepare myself for another dreary day of trivial matters. As Queen, that is my duty." She gave him a playful look. "There will be times in the days ahead that they must think for themselves, without expecting me to make every decision for them. After all I will have other things to captivate my interests… I may see some more storks heading to our door in our future."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "As you wish my Queen… it will be done."

**_Chapter 1: Birth of a New Age_**

The doctor emerged from the Royal Chambers with a frown. He waved the attendants away as they carried out the soiled sheets and a bundle. He passed the bundle off to a midwife before he approached the King. "Your Majesty… you have a fine healthy child. The Queen is weak from the childbirth and must rest for a bit, but she is fine. She is sedated and comfortable at the moment."

"Fine Albus, fine. But when can I see them. I must announce the new heir to the world."

"Zaden, I have been your doctor for many years and your friend longer than that. I think that you could afford to calm your excitement for just a bit."

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby? You said that Weira is fine… what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, Zaden. I just want you to be calm for a moment. This being your first child and such. I want to explain what I mean but you must remain calm."

"ALBUS!"

"As I said before, the Queen is fine and the baby is fine. The birth was far more complicated that was expected, Zaden. Weira delivered twins today. But one of them died shortly after entering our world."

"And what are you not telling me?"

The Doctor shifted about nervously. "She delivered a boy and a girl. One of them was perfectly healthy but the other was misshapen. Deformed. And seemed to be badly malnourished, which is quite unusual for a baby carried to full term. It almost looked as if one child fed off of the life energy the other had. A deadly symbiosis."

"Which one survived?"

"I'm sorry Zaden. The girl child never had a chance. Consider it a stillborn." The doctor placed his hand on the King's shoulder to show how much he felt his pain. "In about a month or so, after you both have put this behind you, maybe you can try again. See if a second go at it will turn out as she wishes."

The man's shoulders heaved. "Yes. But that decision is for the Queen to decide, when she is ready. I need to see her now. Excuse me and thank you Doctor… I must tell her what has happened. You may want to stay close as she may take the news rather badly." The Doctor shook his head and sat down wearily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zaden? It is usually the Doctor who delivers both the good and bad news, but always more bad than good."

The King placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, my friend. It will be better coming from me. I just hope she is stable enough to understand… Thank You for offering, Albus, but just as you give people your prognosis's, this is my duty… one I must never pass to another."

He entered the room and looked at his sleeping wife. _How beautiful she is… just lying there… no worries on her mind._ When she awakens, there will be a meltdown. She must be told the truth. Hiding this tragedy will not make the pain easier to deal with. She will awaken and feel inadequate, blame herself for her supposed failure of birthing a son instead of a daughter, not the heir she wanted at all. The heavens had different plans in mind for them, however. He walked over to the nursery bed to check upon the young prince. He had a small growth of blonde platinum hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He pulled the blanket covering the infant up and tucked him in again.

"Zaden…"

He turned to the bed and saw his wife reaching to him with one arm, calling him to her side. He went to her and looked into her blue eyes. "How are you feeling, slug a bed? Any pain or discomfort?"

"No. Albus gave me something before and it seems to be working fine. He left a vial of medicine on the sideboard if I need it." She looked at the man and studied his face closely. "Zaden, why are you so sad? Your face tells me that something is wrong. What is it…"

"Nothing… nothing that will not keep until after you have regained some of your strength, my love. You should be happy that everything is fine and life will return to normal soon. Rest love… I will see you later in the day… we have so much to talk about when you have rested."

Her face melted into a look of concern. "No! Tell me now what is troubling you. Has something happened…? Do not force me to call Alborn and have him sit on you until you tell me. The Captain of the Guard would find it awkward, no doubt, but you know he will do as I command. Tell me…"

"Promise me that you will be strong, Weira. Albus said that your delivery was good, no complications. You even went above and beyond in the production department." He smiled at her and grasped her hand in a loving manner. "You gave birth to twins, Love…"

Her face relaxed back into her usual smile and it lit the room up as bright as sunshine. "I have fulfilled the requirement of being Queen and brought my heir into the world. She will continue ruling as I have, with fairness and diplomatic skills, to keep the prosperity of our world intact. I will make sure of it… and all her brothers and sisters as well."

Zaden shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She noticed his movements and looked at him closely once again. "What… did I give birth to a larvek or something? You should be happy, Zaden…" She looked around the room and saw only one nursery bed. "Didn't have time to get a second crib for the baby yet I see. Are they both sleeping or can I see them?"

"Albus said that you need to take it easy for a few days, gain your strength back. You have endured a lot at the moment, Weira. I have been told childbirth is not a pleasant thing to go through… you know, like pushing a cool melon out of a flower stem… rest now. Maybe later today…"

"Zaden, you have never lied to me. You are not lying now but you are running around the tonberry bush. I want to know what is wrong with you right no… wait a moment here. There's only one bed. You said that I bore twins today." Her face began to cloud back up and her eyes began to fill with tears as she began to realize the situation. "One of them is very sick or died and you are trying to save me the pain of loss."

Zaden squeezed her hand gently. "My Love, I wish that were the only thing to cause us pain. I am to blame as much as you for this, as it takes two people to create a life. I am also at a loss for words to try and explain it to you. Yes, you had twins today and one of them did not make it."

"Did we lose a boy or another girl, dear one?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you Weira. We lost a girl child today." He broke down and cried until he fell asleep from the stress and exhaustion. She covered him and comforted him until he was resting peacefully.

"Poor dear. You are taking this quite hard aren't you? I will take care of everything, my husband." As weak as she felt she got out of the bed and walked to the baby's bed. She looked at the baby, who was asleep for the moment, when she spied the baby rattle. _Why is a blue rattle in here with my daughter?_ she wondered. Slowly and carefully she removed the baby blanket and looked at her child. She couldn't tell as babies all look alike at birth. She unfastened the diaper and stared at what she found. _NO!! It couldn't be… _

"Noooooooooooooooooooo…" she cried out as she began to faint.

**_Chapter 2: Old Arguments Die Hard_**

"Weira, it's been five years since we buried Deimos. We should try again and give Phobos a sister. You know that by our traditions, Phobos cannot be the heir." Zaden pointed out the painful truth to his wife one more time. The throne room was still empty for the moment.

Her head snapped around and fire burned in her eyes as she spoke with her consort, not wanting to fight again over the same argument that happened at least once a week. "Then why are we not allowed to break with tradition when time calls for it? I do not wish to birth another monster."

"Who's to say that it will happen again? You have to perpetuate the bloodline, Weira. Meridian has been peaceful for generations, thanks to your family and the dedication of all the members of it. It may be a silly tradition but who are we to change the Right of Succession? The custom goes back into our histories further than written histories have recorded!" Zaden looked into the young queen's steel blue eyes. "We can take better precautions this time… employ a midwife to both help you through it and help look after the child. Allow the doctor's to check the progress of the pregnancy more closely. Whatever it takes to quiet your fears. You must understand this is not for personal gain but a requirement of the throne. I will not let you break the long tradition of peace and prosperity, or our Metamoorian beliefs, for an appointed regent to take control and abuse the power and responsibility that comes with it."

"Even if you are that regent? Zaden… there is something wrong here… Something evil is hiding behind the walls and I feel powerless to stop it. The signs are everywhere. The larvek population is swelling in the south, possibly much more than the guards can contain. The Lurden uprising last month. The Hu-Gongs running amok in the duchy of Raven Hawke before that. How many more incidents need to happen before you see as well as I, the danger these represent. I trust in you, my husband but I am afraid for us all. But what if we try and we fail again? I will doom our family to fail for the first time in six generations. It's been 192 years since a regent has last sat on the throne. My throne. And it frightens me that if I fail, we must wait until Phobos comes of age and sires a new Queen. Twenty or thirty years? Who can be trusted to sit that long and rule in my place until that happens? I have no brothers or sisters to help extend our bloodline. I have failed as Queen! All is lost to me!"

"Do not think that way, my love. Everything will be alright. You… no, **_we_** will make things right. You will see. Have faith."

She looked upon Zaden with red rimmed eyes. "How can you believe that? I named our children Phobos and Deimos because of my fears…"

"So those names do have meaning for you… it's a language unknown to me and no one here seems to know it either, my love. What do the names mean?"

A small shiver ran through her body as her tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "It is a memory from when I was a little girl. A Guardian told me those names when she told me stories while I was growing up. Phobos and Deimos, were the offspring of Ares and Aphrodite, forgotten mythological figures from her past. Ares was the god of war and Aphrodite was the goddess of love. They served as an honor guard to their father, Ares, along with the rest of his brothers and sisters, when he went about his quests of conquest. She told me the names mean fear and panic and I never forgot those stories. I do fear what is to come. That is why I named them so, even knowing that Deimos was a male in the stories. The Fire Guardian, Halinor, always quotes a man she says is a wise sage known as Shakespeare. _"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would also smell as sweet."_ She said and I so named them thus. Maybe it is foolish but deep inside I fear what may happen to us, our family. My sight has become erratic and spotty. My magical powers have become the same. I can't see the future as I once did. I can't help but feel that the birth of my son is a harbinger of ill omens yet to come and I cannot shake that feeeling, Zaden. What have I done?"

Zaden pulled her up from her seat and into his arms, brushing aside her tears and a stray lock of platinum hair. "Wiera, you have done nothing but try and do what you had to do to insure your people remain comfortable and happy. The people love you and are worried about you. As I do. These feelings of dread have no place in Metamoor. The children you bear will be children. They will be taught by the finest teachers and shown the difference between good and evil so they do not bring evil into our world. Our daughter will be the Light of Meridian and our other children will be her advisors until she finds someone of her own, someone like me I hope, and they will continue. You know that sometimes things happen when a child is born into our world. You have seen it among the people. They still love and care for their children, no matter what. As we do our children. Our world is quite peaceful and hopes to stay that way. Now I must ask you, do you trust me? Love me as you once did?"

"Of course. You are the light in my life. You know that…"

"Then let us try again, Weira. You have been so distant that I have hesitated to discuss the matter. I am sure that when this is behind us, we will look at it, laughing over how silly we were. Come… Phobos needs a sister and we need our family. We need you…" As he said finished saying this, he took her hand and was leading her to the Royal Chambers. As they approached, Miriadel appeared but before she could begin to speak, Zaden stopped her. "Be still, Handmaiden! Her Royal Highness is feeling under the weather and will not be well enough for court functions for at least a day. Advise the court that she is not to be disturbed until she emerges from her sleeping chambers and have the kitchen send up a cold tray of meats, cheeses and breads to the sitting room so she may gather her strength. I will be with her and nurse her for the duration and I will summon anyone who I feel may help her. I speak for the Queen in this. Go and advise the court! I have spoken."

The Queen stopped crying and was smiling at her husband as he took control. _Maybe he is right… it was just a fairy tale and I took it to heart. I do owe it to my people, and especially my husband, to allow them the joys of life they share with me. _As the door closed, she flowed into his arms and melted into a most passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss as he moved until he laid her down upon it. "I Love You Zaden… Thank you for your always kind words of wisdom and for your love." She moved slightly and pulled him down next to her. "Allow me to repay you in kind..."

Unknown to the royal couple, Phobos stood hidden behind the tapestry in the throne room and heard every word that was said between them until they left the room. He came out of hiding when the room emptied of supplicants, ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and began to examine his thoughts. _Mother, Mother, Mother… if you only knew the truth! Your powers feed mine and mine are growing stronger while yours are fading into nothingness. I feel them grow as each month passes. I am the true heir of __Meridian__! All during these past five years, I have sat and watched and waited. Soon I will not be doing those things! Rules and traditions are for fools who need something to fall back on when they make a mistake. 'Oh I'm sorry we killed the children to save the town. Sorry…' I will make no such mistakes. If I am not destined to be king, I must make sure that **I will be King**! _

**_Chapter 3: Revelations Begin_**

"Milord, I am sorry for bothering you with this but I must, since the Queen is not feeling up to par. Your son, Phobos has developed a severe attitude problem. He treats the other seven year old children as nothing more than broken toys. He argues with all of the tutoring staff, claiming he knows more that they do. Just last week, our most highly praised student, Jerissa, the daughter of the Royal Architect, opened her study area and found a dead rat staring at her. The poor girl screamed and fainted while Phobos sat back and laughed." The teacher cringed as he informed Zaden about his son's actions for the past month. He feared retribution, even though the King had no reputation for being ill-tempered.

"And what does this have to do with my son?" the King asked gently.

"Majesty, after he recovered his wits, he stood and told the class that since Jerissa loved his gift so much, he would make sure that all his classmates would receive one appropriate to their standing in class. The girl has not been back since and her father has told me he may withdraw her entirely. If you may recall a progress report we sent last month, it seems that Phobos acted in either a vengeful manner or just his usual expression of contempt for anyone other than himself in response to Jerissa's informing us of his sadistic behavior to one of the other students. It worsens when we discuss the Royal Family history and the Rite of Succession. We feel that his behavior is fueled by the fact he will not become King when the time comes, that he will be passed over by the first born sister. I beg the King's pardon but we cannot allow this behavior to continue. It is disruptive to the entire class and there is not one shred of remorse from him over his actions."

Zaden crossed his fingers together and leaned forward on the table. "What would you have me do…? Remove him from the class? The Queen would never allow that! She enrolled him in the school to allow him to have contact with other children and broaden his mind about the people that surround him. There must be another option."

"Again, pardon is asked but the only solution, we at the school can so politely recommend, is to hire a private tutor who would be capable of ignoring his behavior when it gets out of hand. There is a woman who is already in your employ, a kitchen worker, who is quite capable of tutoring your son. She had fine credentials and references when she applied to the school, but we had no place for her. So we suggested that she take a position elsewhere and to keep in touch with us so we could forward her to a teaching position when one became available. A very pleasant woman by the name of Tril, as I recall. If you wish I will send her to you immediately.

0-0-0-0-0

Phobos paced back and forth in his room. His father came into the chamber with a cross look upon his face. "Phobos, what is your problem? You have been told that you are not destined to be King many times by both your mother and I by history and tradition. Why are you treating the people who surround you with love and kindness so badly?"

"They don't love me and they are only kind to me because of Mother. They are not even scared of you, not the slightest bit! They are simply tools to be used and discarded when their usefulness has ended. So I use them as such. More will take their places and the cycle continues. I am a Prince… firstborn of the present Royal House and for all that, I am nothing but someone else in the family. Just because I was born a male, I am to be cast aside, left out of the chain… You may be content with that servitude, Father, perpetuating the family bloodline and allowing yourself to be used as a stud servitor in this manner. I am deserving of that right which has been denied me. The right to be King!"

"That cannot be, Son. You know this from your lessons. You cannot fight history or tradition so you must accept that for what it is. You must realize that the most ambitious place for you is as a Regent, if your Mother fails to produce an heir to the throne. And even if that happens, you are required by Metamoorian law to marry and produce an heir yourself within five years of your appointment, if you have not done so prior to that or you will be forced to abdicate and an election will be held to determine the new Queen."

"My hands are tied even before I get a chance to validate my claim. Where is the justice in this? No possible way to challenge this Rite?"

"Phobos, this has never been about you or the males of our family. While true, so many men have challenged the Rite in the past, none of them succeeded. Acknowledge the truth my son. You are bred from the finest stock on this planet. We live in a matriarchal society. Your Mother's family has ruled peacefully and effectively for almost 400 years! It has always been so and will continue that way. Do not fight with the fates… you will lose."

"Get out of here you weakling! I despise you for allowing this decay to continue. I have no use for fools around me…"

"Do not speak that way to me or I will…"

"You'll do nothing! You have no power over anything. The only person who can condemn me is Mother! She has the only power in this castle. I say again… **Begone**!"

Zaden took a deep breath and collected himself before he spoke to his son, letting his anger leave him. "Son, I am not a hateful or deceiving person. I have always told anyone who cared to ask the truth. The reputation I have gained is one of honesty and integrity because I live my life, upholding that ideal. Your Mother is above reproach in that regard as well. But none of those redeeming qualities have been passed onto you. I do not know what has warped you in this way, and as of right now, _I do not care!_ I have only three things left to say to you before I leave you to your sad state of festering decay. First, you are no longer welcome in the school with the other children. You have burned that bridge with your games and dead animals. I will not have you soil the family name to allow you to toy with people for your own petty amusements. So instead you will be tutored privately by the woman waiting in the hallway, if she will put up with your shameful ways. Secondly, you will not be allowed to be alone with the Queen from this moment on, due to the unstableness of your mind at this time. I will not risk an 'accident' laced with your sadistic touch. And lastly, you will know soon enough that Weira is pregnant again and she has guarded herself from everything to make sure that this child is the one she desires to succeed her, when that time comes. She loves you and treasures you, but you frighten her with your vicious actions, the cruelty you show instead of mercy. Since you have no caring or love in your soul, and the fact that this will hurt your Mother to her core, you will have nothing to do with the child as well. All your bridges have been burned Phobos, due to your hatred and lust for power. Where this comes from, I do not know. I pity you and the life you have given to yourself…"

"I hate you! Get out of here!"

"With pleasure. If you will excuse me…" he turned stiffly and walked out the door. Five minutes later Tril entered the room, accompanied by a palace guard.

"I do not want to be disturbed. Go away…"

"Sorry Prince. My orders are to follow your every step in this castle. When you eat, when you sleep and when you rise in the morning. Even when you go to the jakes."

"I am not a prisoner in my own house! I rescind those orders. Leave me."

"These orders come from your parents. Only they can remove the order."

Tril looked at the strikingly handsome blonde haired Prince. "Shhh…" she said soothingly. "Grabbing a bull by the horns is never a good way to regain what was lost, my Prince. Come… let us talk over here and get to know each other." They moved to a low table, far enough away that he could still see them but also to allow a private conversation. "I am Tril and I will be your new teacher. I, of course, know who you are. Tell me what subjects are you versed in and what troubles you the most…"

"I still have no inclination to talk to anyone! You must have heard the discussion between my father and myself earlier. Why do you insist on rehashing that which you already know?"

"Because I can help you, Phobos. I feel you passions with you. But I also feel something more. Deep inside you. Not just a desire for power but actual unfocused power."

"How did you know that?"

"Power is highly sought after but never easily gained. This power hidden inside you, it grows stronger each day. I will try to help you harness it and your other abilities, as well as making sure you learn your lessons daily.

"How are you able to see this? That I had felt the stirrings of great power beginning within me for some time now. Manifestations of magical ability. But no one would listen to me… they all believed that I was just pushing myself upon them for attention. How can you sense this change while everyone around me ignores it?"

"Those answers will come in time, through understanding. Let us focus on these changes and find out how you can control them for now." Tril's voice was barely above a whisper, but Phobos heard it like she yelled the words at him. He needed an ally to help persuade the people to his side. And he would have to prove that change was good. That the change was something that would benefit all of Meridian. And that change was HIM! He also needed a plan of action to ensure the fruition of his plans. Times were changing… a storm was coming… his storm… As he thought about what questions to ask and what answers he had to give, he failed to notice the smile creeping across his new teacher's face.

0-0-0-0-0

"Tril, why are you bringing this… thing… to my playroom? I do not require a playmate…" Phobos glared at the smallish, yellow and green creature that she held in front of her. It was odd looking to say the least. A snake-like body with two arms and a human face with reddish plate like things surrounding his eyes and yellow hair. "Are you suggesting that I have no one who will play with me?"

The matronly woman placed the creature on the floor and began to fold her hands in front of her, begging the Prince's forgiveness. Her accent sometimes made it hard to understand her but he was able to, at least most of the time. 'Of course not, my Prince. This is Cedric, a hybrid lizard man who was recently orphaned during the Lurden uprising. He has no friends and I would only beg your indulgence if you would let him sit with you and talk. He has not spoken a word to anyone since his family was killed."

"That is not my concern, Tril! Take him from my sight."

Please Prince Phobos. All he needs is someone to trust in him to help him open up to the rest of us. He could even be a useful member of our society… or a friend…"

"You presume much for a tutor, Tril! What could be my incentive in this?"

Tril sighed heavily. "I was only thinking of what could be best for both you and the boy, My Prince. If it would help make up your mind and if you will try and talk with him, I promise to make your favorite dessert…"

"Very well, Tril. I see that negotiations are far more enjoyable if one has something to gain. Too bad my parent don't understand that concept. I will attempt to talk with… Cedric, you say, for now. Do my Mother and Father know about this?"

No, my Prince. I was going to leave that up to you…"

"I like this better and better every moment, Tril. And remember, lots of whipping cream and strawberries."

"It will be done my Prince…" She left the pair alone to prepare her 'bribe' for the young prince. And once again, no one could see the smile on the husky woman's face as she hurried away.

Phobos turned his attention to the lizard thing now thrust upon him. "Well… do you talk or what? I caution you that I have little patience for fools in my presence. Or would you prefer the rack and screws to loosen your jaw? Or some other exquisite pain I can surely provide…" Phobos leaned towards the displaced youngling with a rather sadistic smile framing his face as he questioned the boy.

"My parents are dead. I have no one to turn to, no other family or friends. And you lower yourself to talk to me only after there is something to gain? Would your station treat you as cruelly as you have me if the situations were reversed? If I could, I would see you pay for your flippant behavior of my situation. But I have neither the strength nor the craving to make that threat a reality."

Phobos threw back his head and laughed. "There is a spark of rebellion within you, after all. That may be useful in the long run… to me…" His eyes became dark as a plan began to form in his mind. "Yes… very useful… Come, Cedric, let us discuss the difference between what is fantasy and reality…"

**_Chapter 4: Options of Attack_**

"Why not just kill her? We have disposssed of othersss for far lessssss. You have the meansss to eliminate her without ssstepping into the room…"

"It appears that even if I may have given you the power and strength to unleash the anger and pain all of the others gave to you in your early years, abilities you needed in order to vindicate yourself and to also aid me by performing some tasks that I am not capable of doing myself, I seem to have failed to increase your intelligence capacity. Think! I can't just kill her, Cedric. According to the Mage's _Book of the Magi_, that we conveniently _borrowed _from the old hag, I will need to absorb my sister's powers and add them to my own to be complete. That will not be possible until my dear sister reaches puberty and her powers manifest themselves completely. Otherwise it will be a waste of time.

"My Prinssse. The problem appearsss to have three phasssesss. Two of planning and one of execusssion. Firssst…"

"First, we need to transform you into a more human disguise once again, Cedric. It would be easier to converse with you. That confounded hissing is annoying." He mumbled some obscure words and pointed a finger at Cedric, which caused the snake-like creature to cringe. He had felt the young Prince's ire on many previous occasions. However nothing he felt before matched the agonies he now was enduring. Engulfed in a blinding light, Cedric was suffering pain beyond the scope of his mind's comprehension. Every bone, every muscle, every sinew was on fire. Right down to the smallest cell of his body. When the light finally died away, Cedric was standing on two legs.

"I have relented and allowed you to be human once again, Cedric. There will be situations which will require stealthy movements on your part so I have given you to have the power to transform your shape from this human form to the snake at will. The transformation will become less painful over time as you get used to it. The power I have given you will allow you to be a bit more human and allow you a suitable cover when spying on certain things in the future as long as you never appear in your human form outside the castle ever again. Be warned however, fail me too often and I will take back **_all_** the magic as punishment and let you remain as a weakling, even among your own kind. What is your answer?"

"I accept. I am honored you have gifted me with such power, milord. I will… endure…"

"Grand! Now you were saying…"

"Ah, yes. I see a plan that is of three parts, Prince. Two of planning and one of execution. Our first objective is to secure your sister after her birth and keep her from knowing the truth. If she ever discovers the truth; that will bring significant upset to the plan and possibly nullifying your claim on the throne, so we must plan accordingly for both scenarios. Secondly, we must find a way to force the King and Queen out of the picture, but not before naming you Regent, and eliminating any further problems that may cause us. Then we can set the plans for the future in motion, removing any and all obstacles in the path, all the while keeping your sister in the dark while our plans complete themselves."

"I am sure that, given the stories I have been told about my birth, my mother knows what the baby's sex is but has not revealed it to the world yet. To her it is now a matter of family honor; she feels that she failed her family and her people. So that first point will become moot as we will secure the Princess soon after she enters our world. As to the second, I think you forget about another obstacle, which I will place in the same category. The Guardians… what is to be done with them?"

"As you are so wont to remind me, so very often, they are nothing but old women! Granted they are not senile but still old human women. They have appeared that way for as long as I can remember them. There are old stories which tell of five Guardians' in the recent past, maybe 25 or 30 years ago, but the last time they were summoned; only three of them appeared. I have a personal score to settle with the ones who control the fire and the wind. Perhaps, since they are human and have shown that they can succumb to age…"

"…they can be hurt or even destroyed. I see your point Cedric. They have control over elemental forces but even so they are restricted by the human body's limitations. Legends have a way of being undone, so we will have to undo the Guardian's might by false deception. Lead them into a trap which will keep them busy while we seize control of Meridian. Have the Lurdens take some of the larveks when they awaken from their hibernation to cause more trouble in the southlands. Cavigor would be a fine place to ambush them. And if we get lucky, maybe even capture them there. We must hurry though. My Mother will deliver my sister very soon!"

"I will prepare the men for the attack."

Phobos turned to his ally. "Oh, and Cedric…"

"Yes, my Prince…?"

"Do not fail me this time… there is so much at stake here and the price for failure is equally high. Do I make myself clear, Cedric?"

"As clear as crystal, Prince Phobos. Or if I may be so bold, King Phobos…"

Phobos chuckled for a moment. "I like the sound of that. But since the King and Queen say I can never be King, I think it's best to keep the Prince as my formal title. Prince Phobos… very high and regal sounding, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Enough of this foolishness! Get moving and remember what I said. Good hunting!"

**_Chapter 5: Fate Deals the Cards_**

_Linny, you must push them back…! Fight them as hard as you know how, my friend. They can't be defeated or __Meridian__ will suffer a worse fate. I will be there soon… I must rest a bit… can't expect Hula Hoops 24/7 with a middle aged body, right? Don't worry… tell Julian… I wish I had more time…_

Yan Lin always jumped whenever Halinor spoke to her in her mind. She never expected it. She turned to the guard turned rebel captain and looked him in the eye. "We must continue the fight… otherwise you and all your people will be slaughtered. And Halinor says she is ok; she needs to rest before continuing."

"How do you know that? You haven't spoken to her. She took quite a wallop from Snake-face."

"She speaks with me telepathically. In our minds, Julian." Yan Lin said as she noticed the bewildered look spread across his face then looked over the battlefield with disgust. "It's a shame Kadma could not be here. I think she would have enjoyed opening a fire pit and roasting Cedric with Hali. By the way, she told me that she wished she had more time with you… you two playing the mambo together?" She laughed for the first time in hours, but quickly stopped as she noticed his discomfort with that question. "It is of no matter… you are both old enough to choose for yourself. Forgive my impoliteness, Julian. Come with me and we will gather our forces to cover the retreat. There is an entrance to the Infinite City near here. The others must be saved."

The fight did not go well at first. Cedric's forces seemed endless while the rebels fought. But the rebels turned the rocky terrain into an advantage and forced Phobos' soldiers into a retreat. Yan Lin had not noticed that almost two hours had gone by before she become conscious of the fact that something was wrong. She ordered the rear guard to watch Cedric to see if he followed. If nothing advances, they were to break up under the cover of darkness and find their way to the City as best they could. She zoomed up into the air for a last view before the last rays of sunlight were gone for a birds-eye view on the enemy. As she gazed upon the carnage below her mind caught up with her thoughts, and it dawned upon her. Halinor had not returned to the fight after the mind-link was broken. She flew quickly to the head of the rebel withdrawal line and found a very upset Julian walking alone and away from anyone. She landed close to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Julian… what is wrong? Have you seen Halinor? I can't find her anywhere…"

He turned to look at her and his face was wet. Wet with tears of frustration and defeat. With his red rimmed eyes, he looked at Yan Lin and whispered, since he could not trust his own voice. "You do not know then? Yan, they have her in the medical cart. She… she… she was hurt pretty badly… I don't know if she will…" His face broke again and more tears found their way down his cheeks and he fell to his knees. Yan Lin squatted down next to him and listened.

"I enjoyed her company so much," he sobbed as he continued. "You see, I had a son a few months back. A son that I barely got to know before all this happened. Caleb. I had gone to join the cause against Phobos and when I returned to the village, Cedric had razed it to the ground. No survivors. Halinor was talking to me, trying to let me see that life was not over yet. My loss was tragic to me but Halinor refused to give up. She kept at me until I saw what she was driving at. As long as I kept them near and dear to my heart, they would never truly be gone. Now that bastard has almost taken her from me as well. I have nothing left to give, Yan. Each time we win, I lose someone who means a great deal to me. I can't go on like this."

"Listen to me, Julian. You must pull yourself together for the sake of your people… and for Halinor. Would she have wanted you to give up after all that pestering you had to endure before telling her what was wrong with you? This is war. Not a few battles here and there. WAR! As an ancient Chinese philosopher would say, _'War actually serves no useful purpose. Losses are catastrophic for both sides and when it's over, who really wins? The living? The dead? The living endure while the dead loved ones on both sides fell and the Great Wheel assigned them new positions in life for rebirth. No one wins… These losses continue even if war does not exist. So life just continues…'_ Do you understand what the meaning is?"

"I think I do. These tragic losses are all part of what characterizes us as a race. Going on is what we must do to survive. Continuing past the pain is what defines our culture and spirit. And makes us stronger."

"Possibly… I never listened to that Chinese proverb before. Couldn't… just made it up! But that is how proverbs are started and how legends are born."

Julian gave her a wry grin. "How did you know it would work…? Bringing me back, I mean…"

"Didn't. Just tried to think what my Father would have said to keep us going and get the meals on the table on time. Father was a grouch if any of his meals were late…"

"Halinor was right about you. Even tempered, smart and wise for your age. She must be glad to have you as a friend."

"No more than I value her friendship. Are you ok now? Bring the others to the Infinite City and rest, heal the wounded and plan a defense and attack. The mouse can be a docile, sneaky animal until its back is against the wall. Our backs are against that wall. Now we must come our roaring like a lion." She stood up and offered her hand to help the new leader of the rebels up. "Now, since you are better I must tend to my friend. As long as she breathes, I am sure the Council can help her."

"As they headed back to the mass of rebel refugees, a boy sought them out. "Julian, come quick…"

"Easy Rocky, what's so wrong that's got you all worked up? Take a breath and talk slowly, son."

"It's the… the other Guardian… she… she stopped breathing!"

"Ta ma de…" was all Yan Lin could say as she ran towards the medical cart.

**_Chapter 6: Verdict_**

Luba met Yan Lin with grief in her voice. "Honorable Yan Lin… I am afraid that the Council can do nothing to help Halinor. Life has left her body before we could do anything to save her. Nothing we tried helped her. Her injuries were that severe. I'm sorry Guardian."

Yan shook her hear violently. "No. I do not believe it. She can't be gone. I refuse to believe that I have lost another friend… this is too much to deal with. I do not know what to believe…"

"I wish that I could tell you happier news Yan…" Luba started to say.

"As do I, Honored Guardian. This is a very tragic turn of events. But some good may yet be wrung out of this dark day. If you will come with me, your voice must be heard from in Council. You may have a private moment to visit an old friend or two as well." The Oracle interrupted. "Please… Enter within."

Yan dried her eyes and walked through the immense door and when she saw who occupied the room, froze. And stood frozen in disbelief. Inside this chamber stood a young, happy and smiling Halinor and Cassidy. "By my ancestors… I do not understand. You are both dead!"

Cassidy smiled as she came over to her and took her hand. Even after being dead for 27 years, she still had her twanging North Carolina accent. "Dead? Aren't y'all one to talk there, Linny. Didn't you say over 'n over that death was a state of mind and not a destination…?"

"Yes… but this is overwhelming Cassidy. I have accepted your deaths and have grieved over them and still will as more time goes by. But to see you standing here is quite a shock."

"This is one of the 'perks' that go with the job, Yan. Once a Guardian completes her 'Tour of Duty', they are honored with a life of peace here in Candracar. We can go back to Earth if we want to but no one can see or hear us as our earthly bodies have expired. In becoming one with Candracar, we can live a life free of pain and suffering, not to mention old age, ha ha ha." Halinor explained. "After seeing all the carnage of our lives, this is quite the vacation."

"An' we become part of the High Council too. Isn't that jus' peachy? Shame that Rissi couldn't be part of this with us. And afore you be asking; no I do not resent what happened. I goofed and let my guard down. I don't hate her. True, I may not have lived my life as I wanted to, or married the big bohunk of my dreams but I have had the best friends and a wonderful life here. The exchange came out sort of even if you ask me, Linny"

"I'm glad you hold no grudges, Cassie. I have missed you… your smile, your wit but most of all your laughter. Nerissa did not have to do what she did; her punishment was just in that regard, but maybe a tad too harsh."

"Now you know in your heart that the punishment was harsh but the crime called for that, Yan. If a murderer gets away with it once, there is no stopping them from doing it ever again. Just killing her as punishment did not balance the books either. And Candracar does not believe in capital punishment, instead they feel that everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves. In Nerissa's case, it seemed a gentler way to sentence the accused for the crime committed.

"And what of you? You lied to me… you said that you were ok. A few hours later, I am trying to have the Council save you because I don't have the knowledge! Would have telling me the truth have changed the situation?"

Halinor looked down at the ground. "You are quite correct, Yan. But if I told you the truth then all the rebels and possibly even you are all dead, because you leave the battle prematurely, and Julian follows you as well, leaving no sound leadership and Cedric would have swallowed all of them in battle. By not distracting you, the rebels will live to fight again when they are ready. Would you have me forfeit all their lives to save my own?" Yan shook her head no, agreeing with Halinor. "Good. Let's talk about other things and happier times…"

"Yeah… all that stuff is way over, Linny. Way, way in the past. Let's talk about now!"

"I am afraid that must wait until a later time Honored Guardians." Althor's voice rang through the chamber. "The Council needs to hear from you at the moment."

Cassidy looked sad. "A man of few words but one of powerful voice. Come on. The Council chamber is over yonder…"

The three women were ushered into the center of the chamber, bringing back memories of a day 27 years in the past. Reminding them of the last time they were here… with Nerissa. The Oracle smiled at them and bade them to be seated. He began to speak to the quorum. "Honored Guardians, we of the Council have come to a preliminary decision over the matter of Metamoor and the danger it represents to all. There are a few details which need to be worked out, which call for your accounts of what has taken place there. Please answer all the questions asked of you as best as you know. Let us begin…"

A man stood to the Oracle's right. "Guardians, was there ever any signs to predict this happening?"

Halinor spoke first. "No sir. Not that I am aware of. But I was not speaking with most of them as I was afraid I may say something that could have offended one of them."

Yan Lin stood up and said, "Yes…there were signs Oracle. The events of Phobos' birth and childhood were always sketchy. But I may have some other clues that will shine some light on the matter. Phobos is a surviving son of a set of twins. The other child, a female, was stillborn while he was born completely healthy. The attending physician believed that somehow, Phobos's fed on the life energies of his sister and now he drains Queen Weira's energy as well. It appears that the older he gets, the more life force he must consume to sustain himself. As a baby, connected to both the twin and his mother allowed him to draw upon that energy slowly. Weira has just delivered another female child in the Infinite City, but is very close to death herself because of the drain Phobos has place on her and the strain of the pregnancy. Zaden has not been heard from for almost a week as the Lurden uprising goes on unchecked in the south. I fear the worst of this situation at the moment also. There are also reports of how badly Phobos has taken the news of the Queen's pregnancy and knowing he can never truly be King. He is sadistic, snobbish and uncaring for the plight of others around him; even his advisors fear him as they aid him. So he is just taking what he wants. He wants the power over the masses, and does so with his taxations, stealing all of their grain and livestock, to keep them in utter submission and stealing the powers of his own mother. Life under his rule will be harsh and oppressive for the people."

"You have answered many questions with that statement, Guardian. And brought up a point that we seem to have overlooked. Is there anything else you can tell us about the state of affairs on Meridian?"

"No sir. I think that those words I have already spoken sufficiently tell the story."

"Then a brief recess is called. We will decide the course of action to take shortly…" Althor intoned for the assembled beings.

"Y'all mean the fate of Meridian and all the people?"

"Yes Cassidy. Please know your place as we determine the next phase." Tibor spoke for the first time since he arrived.

The Oracle returned quickly, as did the Mage, Althor, Tibor, Luba and some others. "Friends we have a difficult decision to make in this matter. Metamoor is in deep peril and we are unable to prevent it from happening. We are only observers for most of the dimensions we can traverse. We are sworn not to interfere with any world's development in any way, except in defense. The Guardians are our sole means of action in all matters. Is there any dissent on that?" The Oracle asked those present.

There was a brief moment of silence past before he continued. "As I said, the Guardian's are that which protects and serves the dimensions from evil influences. However, and no disrespect is ever to be implied or taken, our present team of Guardians are at best 20 percent functional…"

Luba interjected here, "Himmerish! You can't be seriously considering that option? Two members of this team lost their lives, one very tragically, while defending the universes. Another has retired to a peaceful planet where she rules over the inhabitants in peace and harmony. The fourth member of the team was sentenced to Mount Thanos for her crimes, which we do not need to rehash here! The last remaining Guardian…"

"…is right here. Oracle, if it is your wish that I fight a losing battle to save the universe, so be it! I would not be the first to fall, fighting for the rights and freedom of others. How many Guardians' have come before me? How many are here now? I would gladly give my life to free those people from Phobos' oppression. There is no dishonor in that."

"As we all know, Honorable Yan Lin. I would not ask you to make that ultimate sacrifice willingly, but I also know that you would do so without being asked. Each group of Guardians becomes better with the passage of time. But that task is not yours. You will be charged with a more important task as you will soon understand." The Oracle rose from his seat and walked over to where the Guardian's sat. A wave of his hand and a 3D image of a planet appeared in the chamber.

"Gentlepeople, this is our plan. It is hasty and has many flaws but it will work for the moment." As he spoke he moved his hands to sculpt the image into what he explained for all to see. "Metamoor is in grave danger. Our many dimensions are also at risk because of this threat that Phobos represents. The Council has proposed the idea of raising a shield, a veil so to speak, one that allows us to monitor but keeps those within it blind. Moving through the veil will only be possible by a portal, a dimension door to allow us passage. Folding space to pass from one place to another will not be possible from either direction due to the nature of the shield. This will, hopefully, contain the evil here in isolation, while we search for a way to stop this Prince Phobos, peacefully."

"What of the Guardian?" a voice rang out from the crowd. "Surely she can be of some use in this…"

"You speak but have not listened. Alone, a single Guardian would perish against Phobos. Do you wish to send her to her death? Now as for the rest of us, the veil will isolate us as well as Phobos, enclosing the evil there with a small chance of escaping through it. That will keep the rest of the dimensions safe for the moment. However the pain and suffering that the citizens of Metamoor will endure will be quite high."

The same voice rang out again, "Then why not pick a new set of Guardians and let them deal with this Phobos and keep the status quo between the dimensions?"

"Luba…?"

The cat-like creature rose from her place and snarled. "You have disrespected this Council with you nonsensical remarks. If you only knew what you were saying…" Her claws extended from their sheaths and carved grooves into the rail she was grasping. "The Guardian's are NOT assassins. They are protectors of the peace. The only way to defeat Phobos is to bring him down utterly. Do you know how that is to be accomplished? I do not! But somewhere in your questions there is a shred of knowledge. Just a shred. Honorable Yan Lin is the last surviving Guardian, this is undisputed. However, all of us who serve on this Council have no choice as to which person is to be given that honor. When the Heart and the Aurameres decide who is to be chosen, The Oracle will know. But that time is not now!"

The Oracle again took the floor. "As you all are aware, Luba is the caretaker of the Aurameres here in Candracar, and has been for some time. If there was a change to be forthcoming either of the two of us would know it. No change is on the horizon in that respect. You all have seen Honorable Yan Lin's spirit; fighting on one planet after the next, never giving up and never dishonoring her friends. She has proven that spirit here in this chamber a short time ago. She is willing to fight and die if necessary to protect others from harm. She also follows the requests of this Council without hesitation. But this Council would never request her to willingly sacrifice herself. It is not our way. We must follow a different path to fight this evil."

He turned to face Yan Lin. "Guardian this decision will be hard to understand, given your fighting spirit and strength of will. You will not be asked to fight, nor pressured into doing so either. You are to return home and wait as we do here. You will be tasked to mentor the new Guardian's when it is time. I have seen them in visions, but I do not yet know who they are. There will be five girls, a shy dark skinned girl, a redheaded girl, a very assertive brown haired girl, a blonde haired tall girl and a young girl very similar to you, Honorable Yan Lin. They will be young, even younger that you were when you were given the opportunity to serve."

"I was 17 when the Heart found me. But even though the Heart will choose them, will that not be too much to ask from children, Oracle. There will be problems with their personal lives, schooling, dealing with parents and many other things I did not have to deal with. Is that wise?"

"We… I do not have an answer for that. That is why you must wait and be ready for them. Teach them. Advise them. They must learn most of the trials themselves but they will have you to guide them in that when they need it. I do not know how long the Heart will wait before choosing. It could be a day or ten of your years from now… time has no meaning here in Candracar. But before that there is one final task to undertake for you on Metamoor. You must tell the Queen what is happening and that she has the destiny of all her people in her hands. Do not hide anything from her. To make her choice correctly, she needs all the information she can to make this decision. The Queen's daughter must survive. She must never fall into Phobos' hands, whatever the cost. Both the Princess and the future Guardians will have major roles in saving this world for the future. This daughter will eventually restore Metamoor to how it was before. More than this, I cannot say. I have said too much already and even that can alter what must come. Make her understand, Honorable Yan Lin. Her daughter is much more that a child… she is the rebirth of her world."

Yan Lin looked down at the ground as she spoke; Cassidy took her hand and stroked it gently as if to ease her pain away with the motion. Finally she spoke, "In order to save a world, it must suffer under the heel of oppression before a new and better place rises from its ashes. In my history, there have been many, many cultures that conquered, flourished and then died when the culture rotted from the inside out. I read an author once… I mean, read a book by a famous author who said, _"Power is not a means, it is an end. One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution; one makes the revolution in order to establish the dictatorship. The object of persecution is persecution. The object of torture is torture. And the object of power is power." _I think it was Orswell. It seems he was right."

"Bet you I can go one better than that. Yan. That same author, and it _was_ George Orwell by the way, also wrote _"If liberty means anything at all, it means the right to tell people what they do not want to hear." _Many people will suffer on that world, just like all those who suffered in all the wars that plagued our childhoods. World War II, Korea, Viet Nam. It never ends… the players just change. The Oracle is right, Linny. Tell them the truth. It will hurt them more if you sugar-coat it."

She looked up finally, tears of angush flowing down her face, "Oracle, your wisdom guides me in all things. But just this once, let me say that I do not condone sacrificing a world and it's people, to save how many others… Not finding a solution before it is too late? Your visions could have prepared us for this but as with Nerissa, it was filed away until it was too late to act upon. I will do as you command, as I have always done. But I don't have to like it!"

"Yan Lin, Would it help you to know that of the 12 votes on the Council, two of us were against this plan and wanted to have a different solution… another option. Luba was one and I was the other… I grieve with you as well." He replied to her softly so that only she could hear.

**_Chapter 7: The Shadows Rise_**

Galgheita sat quietly, staring at the newborn Princess as she slept They arrived in the Infinte City shortly before dark, not sure if they would make it at all. Wiera had asked her to watch over the baby and make sure that she comes to no harm while they all rested. The Princess had not yet been named as Wiera wanted Zaden to see her first before announcing her to the people of Meridian. The King had been missing for almost a week now. He led a legion of guards to quell the Lurden uprising in the south and not one of them had reported back yet. Suddenly a fold appeared and the Air Guardian stepped through. Her face showed her age as she looked off into space. Her wizened face showed tear lines, almost like a river eroding a path into solid rock. She sniffed back her tears and grief, composing herself before she spoke.

"Hailnor did not make it… the injuries she received during our battle with Cedric were beyond even the Council's abilities to heal. She offered up her life freely and is now one with Candracar. I am the last surviving active Guardian. The Oracle has said that the next generation of Guardian's are not yet ready so I must hold the crystal until the time it will pass on. And I have more disturbing news that I need to share but I need to tell it to the Queen and her trusted aides. It will be unbelieveable. Can you call them to this chamber?"

"I can but it may take some time…"

"That will be fine. Meridian has an eternity ahead of it… a dark eternity."

Shortly; Weira, Galgheita, Alborn and Miriadel sat around the infants bed. Yan Lin again told the tale of Halinor to the others so they were aware of the current situation. "Now there is more to be told to you, Queen Wiera. Much has happened and much more will be yet to come. Your Majesty, Drastic measures must be taken to preserve this world. Sacrifices will be made, both willing and unwilling and more of the unwilling type I suspect is the greater, for the continuation of Meridian and all it's people's. The Council of Candracar has decreed that the evil taint of this world be seperated from the rest of the universe. They do not forsee any other way at the moment. The evil that is embodied in the one person behind this attempted coup and is very well known to all of you. One person who you have already accepted as the one responsible. The person who you know has betrayed the bloodlines of Metamoor. Killed it's people or ordered their deaths. You know that person to be Phobos. He is the one responsible for this."

"I know. Even with my limited prophesy abilities, I have seen it. But I refused to believe it. My own son…" She looked at the child sleeping peacefully in front of her. "He's coming to capture me and lock me away until I die. He lusts for more power. That means he must drain the powers of our bloodline. Mine and my daughter's. Zaden called her the Light of Meridian. And I have also seen that he will never know her name."

"Yes Queen Wiera. That is Phobos' plan but there is more I must say. Metamoor will be isolated from the universe soon. The Council is attempting to raise a veil to both protect the univese and confine your world in isolation. It was deemed that the evil rising here would be more than the Council could contain any other way. The Oracle has been beside himself since his visions have not shown this to him as a threat to Metamoor and all it's people. The only way through this veil will be by portals. You must protect the Princess at all costs. I cannot stress the importance of that. At this moment, all of us could die but this Princess must go on. But I will not be able to aid you further than this. My spirit is willing but my body has denied me that oppertunity. And alone there is no chance of success against Phobos and his allies. Hear me for I am no coward. I, Yan Lin the Guardian of Air, would gladly give my life to defeat the future tyrant and restore what has been wrongfully taken. But the Council has tasked me with the protection of the Heart of Candracar until the next generation of Guardians are ready. And I must obey. But no timetable has been given for that day. It could be a day, a month, a year… no one knows. I beg your forgiveness because I will not be able to help you win this fight but I have my orders from the Oracle himself. I am returning to Earth and I will pray for all of you and your safety. I wish all of you a safe journey for whatever destiny lay before you." A purple portal opened at her command and she stepped through, the doorway closing behind her.

Alborn looked at his Queen with great sadness in his eyes. "My Queen, this will be hard on all of us, but especially for you. We will grieve for Zaden with you when we are able. Now is not the proper time… How do you wish to proceed?"

"Alborn, you have served me and my family well for many years. Both as a soldier and as my Captain of the Guard for these last nine years. I am sorry that this is the repayment for all of your years of service. All I can give to you is my love and gratitude and we both know what that is worth at the moment. My last order to you is this, Alborn… and do not take this lightly. Protect my daughter from my son! Allow no harm to come to her. She is your hope for the future, not mine. My son will kill me to get to her. Dying does not frighten me; we all do when it is our time. But I will not allow him to destroy the bloodline that has ruled this world for many, many years without a fight! Any items that I have still remaining in the Royal Vaults are yours. Use all that is needed to do what I am asking of you of you. I will not remain here as you plan this. The less I know, the less I can admit to if I become delirious or broken. Save my Elyon from Phobos. Please…"

"It will be done, my lady. This I swear on my life, Elyon will be safe from him, for as long as I am able to protect her. Safe journey's to you." He stood as he made his vow and Weira came before him and hugged him as if he was family. Which startled Alborn greatly. The Royal House had never touched a servant or palace guard… it was an unthinkable breech of etiquette. But Alborn knew all that was at stake her and what pressures the young Queen was under. As understanding grew, he gently returned the hug in kind. She also hugged the others present during this council.

"Share that with Elyon for me… all of you. It is all I have left… all I can give to her. My everlasting love…" With that, she turned proudly on her heel and left the room, leaving the threesome to plan how to best protect the baby. Her child, her daughter, which she would never see again. After the door closed there was nothing but silence in the room. Except for the breathing of all present.

"There are many magical artifacts in the vaults. And we do not have the time to check each one, nor the chance to take them all with us. There are two such items there that will allow us opportunity and the ability to act besides the gold. One is the Seal of Phobos. It was to be a gift when he came of age from the Mage. It opens many things and we could use it to open a portal to Earth if we need to escape. The other is a talisman of disguise; it will give us all alternate identities so we can carry out Her Majesty's wishes…"

Miriadel spoke up. "We cannot remain here in Meridian, Alborn. No magic known would be able to hide us from a slip of the tongue if carried back to the wrong people. It may be safer if we go someplace different, altogether. Maybe someplace like Earth would be safe enough for us…"

Galgheita nodded with approval. "Yes, that would allow you two to become man, wife and child… now stop blushing Miriadel. The Guardian told us how pleasant and peaceful Earth is, compared to our here and now. But no one must ever know the truth about you."

"You cannot stay here either, Galgheita. What if you are tortured for information like Weira expects to be? Can you guarantee that you will not break?"

"No Alborn, I cannot. That is why you two will go on ahead and provide a secure place for the princess. I will come later with the child. That way we all don't disappear at the same time and the suspicions will rest upon me and they will forget about you in the meantime. Establish identities for all of us and we will triumph over Phobos. You must obtain the talisman's for us to continue."

"I will return shortly. Be on your guards for anything. The slightest hesitation could be the death of all of you and we must not allow that." Quietly, he slid into the shadows and was gone.

Galgheita turned to Miriadel and continued her idea. "When Alborn returns, we must be ready to launch the plan. The two of you will be a husband and wife and raising a small child on Earth. That means you both will have to have human names. How about Allen and Marisol Moore?"

"Would that not be too close to our real names, Galgheita? Although the Moore part is clever. It sounds familiar… why is that?"

"You are too right in that respect. The names are too similar to your own. The last name was to be a key to finding you, and to serve as a link to our world, Metamoor. I am glad I always listened when the Guardian's talked between themselves. Through that, I have some limited insights to how they act and lived their daily lives. How about Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and Eleanor Brown, with their daughter Elyon. That will give you some of the continuity that the humans seem to enjoy in naming their offspring. Naming one's child with either a direct repetition of a name or some varient of it, after one parent or the other that is… is quite common. Somehow, this custom apparently continues the bloodlines of the parents."

"That will be wonderful. But what about you? You will be safe here for a time but Phobos will find you eventually. Alborn… I mean Thomas, will move quickly and quietly, carrying out his part of the plan. But you have an important role to play as well and if you fail, all will be for nothing."

"You worry too much. I will be fine and I will have the Seal in case something should go wrong. But you are correct in that. There are too many variables here, too many things that can go wrong. By staying alert we should be able to stay two steps ahead of Phobos and his goon squad."

"Can we take anyone else into our circle? To help you if you are suspected and are seperated from all of us."

"This is just like a mathematical equation in a laboratory experiment, Miriadel. You have to anticipate the variables and plan accordingly to solve it. Just like this unbelievable scenario. But this is not a wall tablet in the learning hall. This is Meridian's future we are trying to save, not to start a revolution. Phobos has already done that in his own fashion. And in this case, I believe that the fewer people who know the details, the fewer things can go wrong in execution."

"Don't use that word! So the next few days are critical. If we succeed and keep the Prince off balance by doing this, he may never realize the future he is planning."

"That is the general idea, Miriadel. So now we sit and wait to see if your _'husband'_ is successful in retrieving the necessary items. If not, we must plan another way to protect the Princess. Until other options present themselves. But enough of that for the moment… we need to find some food and other items that will help us in our now."

About an hour later, Alborn returned, carrying a large sack. There was blood on him, but none of it his own and he offered no explanations for it. He gathered the others close. "Phobos is moving faster that we thought. He has captured the Queen already, announced himself as Regent since Zaden has regrettably vanished and he is secretly transferring Weira to Cavigor right now. That damn snake thing, **_Lord_** Cedric, is guarding the entourage, making sure that nothing goes wrong during the trip. I suspect that she allowed her capture to happen to allow us time to act while Phobos gloats and consolidates his power. And ignores everything else for a time as the resistance will be light while he assumes the throne. We should have at least two or three days to proceed unless we squander them with inaction."

He dug into the bag and brought out two smaller sacks and gave them to Galgheita. "Here take these… you will not be safe here so these gems and gold coins should allow you the means to escape if you need bribe money. When you are able to join us on Earth, this can also help as starting money so at least none of us will starve until we learn more about those we live with. I was also able to find two of the disguise charms. Take one of these as well and use it as a cloak to move about the city until you are ready. There should be plenty of coins and gemstones here to sustain us but we will not know for certain until we get there. If the possibility arises where we have to trade the gold coins for Earth monies, make sure that you deface the coins before doing that. Earth people will not know about Meridian and its peoples. And gold seems to be a highly valuable commodity there. Since it is so coveted as valuta, fashioning coins and trinkets with unusual markings or portraits out of the precious metal, may raise questions that we can't answer truthfully. So smash them between stones or hammers or anything you can find, scratch the engravings off, whatever. The more worn the coin the harder it is to identify. Its value remains in the metal not an engraver's stamp. And most importantly, the safer we remain."

"I understand. Then there should be no delay in acting as you said. You and Miriadel should go now. She will tell you about some other things we discussed as you begin your tasks. I will join you in two days to allow you time to secure a base for us. I will be there shortly. Even if I am dying, protecting this child, she will reach you safely." She held up a hand as it was obvious that the former Captain of the Guard would object. "There is no time for this. You know, as do I, that those precious days will end all to quickly. And put us again into the sights of a marksman. Rest easy old friend. No harm will come to the Princess. Now go! This is not up for debate…"

Taking the artifact, she opened the portal to Earth and watched them go through it. She pocketed the charm and looked at Elyon, who was smiling up at her. The lonely feelings of grief and despair that were rising up within her, she deftly pushed aside; but a single tear escaped and ran down her face. She would not disappoint Weira or Elyon with her part in this task. "We don't have time for that now do we, pretty girl? Your Mother is a brave woman to sacrifice herself for you. It is a crime that your own brother, Phobos, has seen to that. And that he will go on unchallenged for his crimes for many years to come. You must be strong and grow up even stronger as well to avenge your parents in the coming years. Your new parents and I will be your family until the time comes for truths to be told. And we will have each other as long as time permits. You are such a quiet baby, Princess. Do you understand what is happening around you…?" Her only answer was a happy gurgle from the smiling child.

Two days later Galgheita found she had worn out her welcome. The palace guards had been searching for Elyon like bloodhounds and eventually she ran out of rabbit holes to hide in. People scurried out of the way as she ran down the streets, chased by Phobos' soldiers. Eventually, since the townspeople were scared for their lives and refused to help her, she found herself trapped on the avenue. The guards began to close in on both fronts.

She clutched the child closer to her bosom as she felt for the Seal. "Stay back or the Princess will not see the light of day ever again! Your master needs her alive or I would be dead already! Do not make me do this…" she cried.

"You are in no position to bargain, Traitor. Put the child down and your death will be painless. A far greater mercy than Prince Phobos would care to grant you. Realize the hopelessness of your situation and take the option before you."

"Never, you low life mercenary scum." With a moment of blinding light, Galgheita summoned a portal and leaped through it but dropped the charm in doing so. After the portal closed behind her and the light returned to normal, the guards began to search the area and one of the soldiers kicked the charm down the street's storm drain, believing it to be a rock.

"Huh? What was that?" Squad Leader Valthus demanded.

"A rock… must have stirred up the rats below again!"

"Are you sure? It could be the fugitive…"

"No. It had to be a rock. Use what little brains you have, dolts. There was not enough time for the woman to lift a drain grate up, jump down and reseat the grate in that brief moment, all while holding a baby and without making a sound. Continue the search of the surrounding buildings before we return to the castle and face Phobos. And this time watch where you walk in case you miss a clue, moron." Valthus said with a grim tone in his voice.

They knew what the squad leader was thinking, even if he did not say it aloud. They failed in their task. A simple job of capturing an unarmed woman and a baby and returning them to the Prince. And they all knew what Phobos would do to them once they reached the castle without them. Both he and the rest of the squad would be punished for the woman's escape. Deserting their post instead of facing the Prince's retribution would only have Cedric chasing them down until found. Becoming a live meal for Cedric was not high on anyone's list of enjoyable things in life and no doubt be a painful way to die. No, they would pay the ultimate price for failure and hope that Phobos would show them mercy. Of which he had none of. So the squad knew what awaited them back at the castle… and neither was a very appealing choice.

Death. Falling forever in the Abyss of Shadows. Or worse… sentenced to live forever as an undead creature… becoming a soulless flower in the Prince's Garden of Black Roses.

FIN


End file.
